Laura Mitchell
Laura Patricia Mitchell is the firstborn daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, born in 2010. She is the older twin of Grace and the older sister of Henry Mitchell Jr. Like her siblings, Laura is a Whitelighter-Witch, having inherited both magical genes from her mother. She is named after one of her Warren ancestors and her maternal (biological) grandmother, Patricia Halliwell. History Early Life As noted by Wyatt, the eight-year-old twins had long dark blonde hair and green eyes. Laura had her hair in a ponytail while Grace had it loose, which was the only way to keep them apart sometimes, as they were nearly-identical. According to Paige, Laura was always the logical-minded one. As the twins grew up, they were inseparable despite being different as night and day. Laura is known as the smart and serious one of the pair, being good at school and not obsessing over guys as much. Like her sister, she also likes fashion, but had a more casual dress style. Legacy At the age of nineteen and fresh out of high school, the twins applied to a college in Paris together without telling their parents. Laura wanted to study cultural history while Grace wanted to study art. When they finally told their parents, they were furious and this anger was later enhanced by the Spirit of Rage, Darius. while initially sticking together, the sisters later turned on each other as well and even used their elemental powers at each other. However, when the cause was revealed, they reconciled. The twins then explained to their parents that they were old and mature enough to make this decision on their own. Their parents later agreed and allowed the twins to move to Paris while moving to LA themselves because of Henry's new job. Paris After several months in Paris, Laura had started dating a charming guy named Oliver. However, she soon learned that either he or Grace's date Luke was a warlock. Laura refused to believe it at first, though she eventually accepted the possibility. The twins met with Melinda, who was on vacation there, and asked for help in identifying the warlock. The cousins wanted to lure both guys to a rave, where Melinda could freeze them so they could be tested for blood, as warlocks don't bleed. However, Laura began to suspect something was going on with Grace. After some persuasion, Grace admitted she had found out Luke was a warlock earlier that day, and that Oliver was one as well. The cousins still decided to go through with the plan, though it quickly fell apart as they got separated from Grace and Oliver proved to be immune to Melinda's power. Laura confronted Oliver and, along with Melinda and Ryan, was able to freeze and vanquish him. The cousins then confronted the leader of the warlocks, Bastion, and vanquished him as well. Laura then believed the threat was over, unaware of the fact that Grace had faked Luke's death because of her feelings for him. Saving Grace After all that had happened with Oliver, Laura decided to take a break from the boys and focus solely on studying. Since she spent a lot of time studying at the library, she did not notice that Grace had continued to see Luke in secret. Back in the dormitory, she ran into the sister who wore a very expensive dress, and tried in vain to know from whom she had got it from deducing that Grace was seeing someone. Shortly after the twins were joined by their brother who had just developed the power to teleport, and accompanied him to Los Angeles where they would celebrate the anniversary of their parents. They were joined by Wyatt and Noah who wanted Paige's help to track down their new charge, and Laura seemed to be attracted to Noah, before discovering that he was dating Prue. She later helped them with the spell needed to find their charge. Luke's manipulations led Grace to get angry with them and attack them. Shortly after, Luke appeared and took Grace away with them. At that point the family discussed situation and deduced that Luke must have manipulated Grace for months and now he was using magic on her, pushing her to become a warlock, to make her his own for eternity. Although Paige had told her it was not her fault, Laura felt like a horrible sister for not having noticed what was happening to Grace. Laura, Henry, and Paige managed to track down Grace and Luke in a clothing store, and they tried in vain to reason with her. At one point Aubrey Collins - a witch who wanted to take revenge on Luke who had killed her sister, and her Whitelighter - pushed everyone back with a telekinetic wave of energy, and tried to kill Luke, but Grace intervened and stabbed Aubrey with an athame, killing her ad absorbing her powers thus becoming a warlock. Grace looked pleased with her transformation, and she wanted to leave with Luke and start a life with him, but Laura froze him, so Grace touching him destroyed him. Enraged by the death of her love, Grace tried to kill Laura but was stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face Grace so teleported away. Laura was devastated, and refusing to understand that her sister was a lost cause, decided to look for a way to save her. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind. Laura can release a cloud of ice particles by blowing on her palm. She can also activate her power through physical contact, freezing anything she touches. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Despite being a Whitelighter-Witch, Laura did not inherit enough Whitelighter genes to get Whitelighter powers, which is something she regrets. Gallery Laura2.jpg| Laura3.jpg| Laura4.jpg| Appearances *Charmed season 8, "Forever Charmed" (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids